Transportation information can be used for planning trips. For example, a user can refer to a published route schedule of a transportation system when determining which route to use. Determining which route to take, however, can be challenging for users of transportation systems, for example, when two users try to coordinate with each other to meet using a transportation system. Schedules of transportation systems are often inaccurate compared to actual transportation system performance. Furthermore, transportation systems can fail to alert the user to changes, interruptions, or other situations that affect a planned trip.